panda_dojo_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Takumi Sugonu
Takumi Sugonu is the main protagonist of the series and the twin brother of Tatsumi Sugonu. While Tatsumi's wounds were healing, Takumi was sent to Panda Dojo by his brother to impersonate him to keep the Dojo open and the morale up. He would pretend to be Tatsumi for years and even helped the Dojo win their second Dojo Champion. After the International Exhibition, Takumi and his brother agreed to reveal the truth to the world, under the condition that the Martial Family would allow all results under fake Tatsumi to be valid. Tatkumi is currently working as assistant to the Martial Emperor Apollo, and currently runs the Japanese Martial Arts Association. History Appearance Personality Abilities Being the twin brother of Tatsumi, Takumi possesses no clear martial arts skill. He was diagnosed to have the Martial Kurse, meaning he does not have the enhanced physical attributes a person with the Martial Gene possesses. Because of this, he is unable to receive and deliver the damage typical martial artists can. Intelligence Takumi's greatest weapon is his intelligence. For years, he was able to fool his Dojo, the JMMA, and even the world that he was his brother. Despite not fighting as Tatsumi during the season, Takumi brought Panda Dojo to a Dojo Champion using tactics and analyzing techniques of opponents. His tactics helped Panda Dojo defeat the Ten Titans at the time. Takumi's intelligence was noticed when Apollo appointed him his assistant, making him one of the most powerful people in the JMMA. During his time as the Interim Martial Emperor, Takumi helped maintain the superiority of the Ten Titans and also introduced a new format for the Dojo Playoffs, with the Dojos for the North and South competing withing their areas first before Northern and Southern finalists compete for the Dojo Champion. Yashida Productions CEO even claimed the Takumi is a 'human among monkeys,' noting his intelligence was superior to the abilities of Martial Artists. Martial Artist and Arts Knowledge Despite having not martial arts abilities, Takumi holds a lot of information about martial arts, and famous martial artists. He knows everything when it comes to different styles, techniques, and certain tells. He was teh secret coach of Tatsumi during his estrangement. Luck Izuku Yukihira noticed that Takumi as Tatsumi was able to avoid certain situations that would have compromised his identity. This included confrontations from high status figures and even fights. He was shown to dodge powerful attacks from martial artists and even use the environment to his advantage. Izuku joked how luck was Takumi's hidden Kaishin. Video Games Takumi has been shown to be a very skilled video game player, especially when it comes to fighting games. His skills impressed Kenshi Tadakoro. Trivia * Takumi was created to satirize the anime's 'Main Character Plot Armor,' as a way to criticize the way other stories show development of the main character. * Takumi breaks the fourth wall more than any other character in the show. After the International Exhibit, Takumi broke the fourth wall indirectly, complaining about how he is no longer the main focus. * Lee Productions claims despite being satire, Takumi's accomplishments as Tatsumi are part of the plot. This statement has led to theories on whether Takumi may or may not have the Martial Gene. Izuku's remark on him being a Kaishin with his dumb luck has led to theories that Takumi may not have the Martial Kurse. The most common theory is Takumi is actually a result of Artificial Genes and blood of the Martial Family. Others believe Takumi's martial gene is his intelligence.